Make a Wish
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Mamori hanya ingin sebuah ulang tahun damai dengan pria yang baru saja menikahinya, menjadi pasangan suami-istri normal dan menghancurkan tembok yang serasa membatasi mereka. Tapi nyatanya semua percuma. Suaminya bahkan meninggalkan Mamori, membiarkannya merayakan ulang tahun dalam kesepian. RnR please


**MAKE A WISH**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**Pair: Hiruma Youichi-Anezaki Mamori**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: pasti selalu ada typo dan keOOCan yang senantiasa menemani fic saia...**

**selamat menikmati, dan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MAMORI XDD**

* * *

Mamori menatap sebal sebuah koper yang bersandar manis di dekat pintu kamarnya. Pipinya menggembung, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang sejak ia muda dulu. Bukan berarti sekarang Mamori sudah tua sih, hanya saja, saat ini perempuan yang dulu menyandang marga Anezaki itu kini telah berstatus sebagai nyonya Hiruma. Ia baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan dengan pria tampan yang berparas setan itu tiga hari yang lalu. Pengantin baru. Ah, tapi jangan samakan mereka dengan pasangan pengantin baru lainnya yang menggebu-gebu. Mereka bahkan tidak pergi berbulan madu, dan sekarang Hiruma malah bersiap untuk ke Amerika, karena mendapat undangan bertanding dari teman-teman atlet di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Istri sialan? Kau mau aku memasukanmu juga dalam koper sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

Mamori menoleh menatap suaminya. "Kau benar-benar akan pergi ya?" ia balik bertanya.

Hiruma melirik sang istri dari sudut matanya. "Pertanyaan sialan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku akan pergi."

Wanita itu menghela nafas berat. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, memandangi Hiruma yang fokus dengan laptop di meja kerjanya. "Tapi kita baru tiga hari menikah, kita bahkan belum melakukan apa pun, dan lagi... lusa ulang tahunku," ia memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Istri sialan. Kau tidak akan mati kalau tidak meniup lilin sialan."

_Mood_ Mamori jadi bertambah jelek mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Sebenarnya apa tujuan pria ini menikahinya, mereka sama sekali tidak seperti pasangan suami istri. Bahkan selama ini mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda.

"Kau benar, aku egois ya? Hahaha..." Mamori menyeka bulir air mata yang hampir menetes dari permata sapphire-nya. Ia bangun kemudian berjalan menuju balkon.

Apartement tempat mereka tinggal memang sangat strategis, berada di lantai 17, dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dari balkon adalah teluk Tokyo dengan jembatan pelangi yang indah, juga menara kontruksi tertinggi di dunia, Tokyo Sky Tree. Tempat yang sangat strategis untuk menikmati keindahan malam.

Meski Mamori sangat menyukai balkon kamarnya, tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau saat ini ia tengah menangisi setan jahat yang menjadi suaminya itu. Dada Mamori rasanya sesak. Yang ia inginkan hanya sebuah _moment _kecil dihari ulang tahunnya, ia tidak butuh pesta, Mamori hanya menginginkan Hiruma menemaninya, makan malam damai berdua saja. Mamori mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit mendung bulan November. Kado yang sangat ia inginkan saat ini mungkin sebuah janin yang tumbuh dalam rahimnya. Tapi ia sadar, itu tidak mudah.

Apa pria bodoh itu tidak tahu betapa Mamori sangat mencintainya? Betapa ia bahagia saat Hiruma memaksanya menikah, karena bahkan mereka tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Mamori sangat bahagia saat Hiruma datang menemui kedua orang tuanya, meminta restu untuk meminang putri tunggal Anezaki itu. Bahkan Hiruma menyimpan kata sialannya di depan orang tua Mamori kala itu.

Tapi sekarang, apa yang dilakukan Hiruma sama saja seperti saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai kapten dan manajer. Mamori menggigit bibirnya, sejauh ini Hiruma hanya pernah menciumnya sekali, setelah ikrar suci mereka. Itu pun hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang bahkan tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik.

"Bodoh! Kau itu mempermainkan aku atau bagaimana?!" Mamori terisak pelan. "Kalau akhirnya hanya seperti ini, aku mau kembali pada orang tuaku." Ia mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Mamori merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus menangisi pria bodoh yang seperti tidak menganggap keberadaannya itu. Tidak ada untungnya. Lihat saja, sekarang dia tetap fokus dengan sesuatu yang entah apa itu dalam laptopnya.

Wanita berambut _auburn_ itu menghirup udara malam banyak-banyak, memenuhi paru-parunya yang haus oksigen. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Setelah menutup pintu balkon, ia keluar kamar. Karena malam ini Hiruma masih sibuk di kamar, berarti dia yang harus mengalah dan tidur di kamar tamu.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tanpa perlu berbasa-basi dengan Hiruma. Sepertinya pria itu tetap tidak peduli. Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke kamar tamu, menutup pintunya lalu bersembunyi di balik selimut. Tidur. Mamori rasa ia sangat butuh tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

Hiruma Mamori terbangun saat jam beker di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya membangunkan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, merentangkan tubuh, kemudian mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Tapi, ia tetap merindukan rumahnya. Salahkan suami setannya yang membuat semua yang ada di sini terasa tidak menyenangkan.

Mamori berjalan telanjang kaki menuju dapur, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hiruma. Bisa-bisa pria itu mengamuk kalau saat bangun nanti tidak ada apa pun di meja. Tapi langkah kaki Mamori terhenti saat ia mencium wangi masakan dari dapur.

"Mana mungkin Youichi," gumamnya pelan sambil melanjutkan langkah, yang kemudian terhenti kembali saat melihat sarapan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Di dapur kecil yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan terlihat Hiruma sibuk dengan sesuatu. Mamori memperhatikan punggung tegap pria itu, seulas senyum tanpa Mamori sadari terukir di bibirnya.

Seperti merasa di perhatikan, pria itu menoleh dan menangkap basah Mamori yang tengah memandanginya. Dia menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi runcingnya. Membuat Mamori tersadar dengan yang tengah ia lakukan.

"_Ohayou_, Youichi." Sapanya kikuk.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma seadanya sambil meletakan makanan terakhir yang ia masak di meja.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mamori mencairkan suasana.

"Aku akan berangkat pagi, Istri sialan. Sebaiknya kau cepat sarapan."

"Apa aku perlu menemanimu ke bandara?"

"Tidak usah."

Mamori diam mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Ia menganguk sebelum akhirnya mulai menyantap sarapannya, ini pertama kali Mamori memakan masakan Hiruma, dan rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Cukup enak untuk ukuran pria setan seperti suaminya.

Acara makan mereka tidak pernah diisi dengan obrolan. Seperti hari biasanya, seperti saat-saat dulu mereka masih bersekolah. Seperti ini, tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun. Sesekali Mamori melirik suaminya, pria itu ternyata sudah menghabiskan makanan dan juga kopinya. Cepat sekali.

"Kau yang bereskan, Istri sialan." Ujarnya pelan sambil berlalu.

"Baik," Mamori bergumam, ia menoleh ke arah Hiruma, dan mendapati pria itu sudah menarik kopernya ke arah pintu. Apa dia akan pergi tanpa pamit pada istrinya? Mamori segera bangkit dan menyusul Hiruma. "Kau sudah akan pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" Hiruma menoleh ke arahnya, menatap wajah Mamori yang tampak kusut. "Iya," jawabnya singkat. Tangan panjangnya meraih pinggang Mamori kemudian mengecup kening istrinya itu singkat.

Mamori bahkan sempat tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan diri ketika Hiruma memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia memandang wajah tampan yang sangat dekat dengannya itu dengan bingung. "Tumben sekali," ia bergumam.

"Keh! Dasar bodoh. Lihat wajahmu, jadi tambah jelek!" maki Hiruma.

_"Mou!"_ Mamori buru-buru melepaskan tangan Hiruma yang masih di pinggangnya kemudian berbalik membelakangi pria itu. "Sana pergi!"

"Kekekeke... kau berani mengusirku, Istri sialan? Padahal ini_ apartement_ku,"

"Tidak peduli! Cepat pergi, nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat." Mamori masih membelakangi Hiruma saat merasakan lengan hangat itu kembali memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku akan segera pulang," Hiruma berbisik kemudian mencium singkat pipi Mamori sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

Mamori luluh. Ia menghadap Hiruma dan menatap wajahnya. "Kau jaga kesehatan, makan yang teratur, jangan begadang, telpon aku, dan... cepat pulang." Pandangan mata itu tampak redup.

_"Jaa!"_ kata Hiruma cuek kemudian melangkah keluar apartement mereka sambil menyeret sebuah koper.

Mamori merasa ada kehampaan dalam hatinya. Suaminya itu, apakah pria itu memiliki cinta sebesar dirinya?

.

.

.

Hiruma tidak begitu bisa diandalkan. Pria itu hanya menghubungi Mamori ketika ia tiba di Amerika, lalu saat ia selesai latihan, selebihnya Hiruma tidak memberikan kabar. Benar-benar suami yang menyebalkan. Bahkan ketika hari ulang tahun Mamori, pria itu tidak memberikan ucapan selamat, padahal Mamori pikir Hiruma bisa sedikit lebih perhatian padanya. Tapi ternyata sama saja. Tidak bisa diharapkan.

"_Yosh!_ Tidak perlu memikirkan setan jelek itu. Hari ini aku mau buat kue dan memakannya sendiri, lalu memesan_ cream puff_ yang banyak, dan bersenang-senang sendiri!" Mamori mengepalkan tangannya membulatkan tekad, kemudian ia mulai sibuk di dapur, membuat sebuah kue tart yang penuh dengan coklat, sambil menelepon toko kue langganannya, Kariya, memesan dua puluh _cream puff_ berbagai rasa. Sepertinya kesal membuat nafsu makan Mamori meningkat.

Saat jam makan malam tiba, Mamori meletakan kue buatannya di meja makan, beserta cream puff yang ia pesan sebelumnya. Wanita itu menancapkan lilin di kue sederhana itu kemudian menyalakannya.

Mata biru itu tampak meredup, wajahnya yang cantik terlihat sedih. "Saatnya membuat permohonan, Mamori." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian berujar pelan. "Aku harap Youichi selalu menemaniku, menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, mencintaiku dengan tulus, membahagiakanku, membagi beban yang selama ini ia pikul sendirian... dan aku harap aku bisa membagi kebahagian bersamanya, selamanya."

_Huuff..._

"Kekekeke... keinginan sialanmu itu terlalu banyak, Istri sialan."

Mamori sontak membuka matanya saat mendengar suara setan. Ia tersentak ke belakang karena kaget mendapati Hiruma Youichi, sang suami setan yang sangat ia cintai itu tengah berdiri menatapnya di seberang meja. "Yo-Youichi kenapa kau sudah pulang?!" pekik Mamori yang masih kaget.

"Mau menemani istri sialanku yang kesepian merayakan ulang tahun," jawab Hiruma sekenanya sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mamori.

_"Mou..."_ Mamori menggerutu pelan, sebenarnya ia menahan malu karena Hiruma mendengar semua keinginannya, bisa-bisa setan itu memasukannya ke dalam buku hitam terkutuk kesayangannya.

Mamori melirik Hiruma dari sudut matanya, ia melihat pria itu tengah mengambil lilin dari kue. "Kau mau makan ini semuanya, Istri sialan?"

Mamori hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan, masih enggan bicara banyak dengan Hiruma.

"Kau nanti tambah gendut dan terserang diabetes, kekekekeke..." ejek Hiruma sambil memotong kue ulang tahun Mamori. "Kalau kau kena diabetes, kau bisa menulari anak-anak sialan, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"_Mou!_ Anak siapa yang kau maksud?" protes Mamori.

"Anak kita, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Anak apa?! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyen—" Mamori buru-buru menutup mulutnya sebelum ia keceplosan. Ah, tapi sepertinya setan itu sudah bisa membaca jalan pikirannya, terbukti saat ini Hiruma tengah menyeringai, seram sekali.

"Hoo... jadi kau minta disen—"

Kali ini Mamori membekap mulut Hiruma sebelum setan itu mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak sanggup kalau harus mengakui ia sangat menginginkan Hiruma menjalankan tugasnya sebagai suami. "Tidak usah kau katakan."

Hiruma tersenyum tipis sebelum melepaskan tangan Mamori dari mulutnya. "Aku menunggumu sampai kau siap." Jari-jari panjangnya mengusap lembut auburn Mamori, membuat sang istri merona.

"Aku bosan tidur terpisah denganmu," cicit Mamori, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asal tidak melihat Hiruma.

"Kekekeke... kau sendiri yang selalu kabur ke kamar tamu. Kau pikir aku senang tidur sendiri?"

Mamori menggeleng menanggapi kata-kata Hiruma. Yah, sekarang hatinya terasa lega. "Terima kasih," ucap Mamori. Ia bahagia mendengar Hiruma berkata seperti itu, setidaknya, pikiran yang selalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini ternyata salah.

"Kau belum menerima kadomu, Istri sialan," Hiruma memotong kecil kue di mejanya dengan sendok kemudian menyuapi Mamori.

"Aku sudah merasa senang kau ada di sini. Bagaimana pertandingannya? Apa kau kabur?"

"Pertandingannya sudah selasai, aku langsung pulang." Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar, lalu menyerahkannya pada Mamori. "Aku menemukan itu di tong sampah, kurasa cocok buatmu."

Mamori merengut mendengar kata 'tong sampah', tapi ia tahu, Hiruma mungkin gengsi memakai kata etalase toko mewah, karena saat membuka bungkusan itu, Mamori menemukan sebuah _coat_ cantik berrwarna pink dengan beberapa aksen putih.

Malaikat itu tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Youichi."

"Masih ada lagi," kata Hiruma sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. Pria itu mengecup singkat bibir istrinya sambil memakaikan sebuah kalung dengan permata emerald.

Tentu saja Mamori tersentak tidak percaya. Sebuah _coat_ yang terlihat mewah ini saja sudah ia yakini memiliki harga yang mahal, apa lagi dengan kalung yang kini tergantung manis di lehernya.

"Lalu yang ketiga—"

"Sudah cukup, Youichi!"

"Belum. Yang ketiga, aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginan sialan yang kau ucapkan tadi, Istri sialan." Hiruma kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka.

Berbagi kasih lewat sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dan penuh kerinduan. Mamori rasa, ciuman Hiruma malam ini lebih memabukan dibanding saat pernikahan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Mamori saat bibir mereka terpisah.

"Aku lebih dari sekedar itu," Hiruma menyeringai. "Sekarang, ayo wujudkan keinginan sialanmu memiliki anak, kekekekeke..." kemudian pria itu menyeret istrinya ke kamar. Lima hari bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk Hiruma menunggu kesiapan mental istri tercintanya.

"_Mou_! Youichi! Aku belum makan cream puff dan kue-ku!"

Teriakan Mamori malam itu hanya seperti angin di telinga Hiruma. Ia sudah terlanjur menutup pintu kamarnya.

**OWARI**

Huahaha... ini suuuuppppeeeerrr pendek minna . tadinya mau minta dilanjutin sama orang yang lebih paham soal adegan terakhir, tapi berhubung ga ada yang mau, jadi cukup sampai di situ saja, lanjutannya silahkan bayangkan sendiri~~

#plak

Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu... buat Mamori malaikat kita terseyang, dan temen-temen author juga... Yuuzu Kitaharu, Arum Ru, Venomous Sakura... aku belum ditraktir .

Oh.. terima kasih juga minna, buat semua yang udah review, dari mulai fic Bayangan, KPP, Happy Gray Valentine, Pacarku, Unmei, sepertinya untuk oneshot saia belum bisa balesin satu-satu... huhuhuhu tapi jangan kapok review fic saia ya.. saia menerima masukan, kritik, dan saran dari teman-teman semua~ ayo... saatnya ramaikan FESi XDD


End file.
